Curse of the Hipster Owls
by specialsnowflake13
Summary: Namine is annoyed. If it wasn't for her younger sister Xion wanting a particular Scarf for Christmas, then She'd be in the warmth of her art class right now, Sketching next to her best friend, Ventus. But maybe a quick visit from Ventus' twin, Roxas will help... A quick RokuNami one Shot, it's my first Story So please don't be too harsh...


**Hey! I'm Phoenix! umm... this is my first story so please don't be too harsh, its just a little rokunami one shot...I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything except my imagination and a real hipster owl Scarf..**

* * *

Namine sighed yet again, looking down at the Primark bag in her hands, and pulled her coat tighter around her, shivering against the bitter cold winds. Inside the bag was a dark grey scarf, with a print of black owls wearing large geek style glasses. It was a gift for her little sister, Xion. Xion had been asking for a new scarf for a long time, and when Christmas came around this was the first thing on her list. Namine sighed again. Personally, she didn't see the appeal, much preferring white to black, and doves and foxes to owls. However, being such a nice sister she had volunteered to go to twilight town to buy it on her way to art class. Her parents had tried to dissuade her, as there was meant to be a large storm coming to the island. She had just laughed, and said that nothing would stop her from going to art class. Now, in the full brunt of the storm, she wished that she'd listened, or at least put on something warmer than her thin white jumper. Silently, Namine cursed her good-natured-ness.

Between getting of the bus and getting on the next, Namine had had 17 minuets to run in, grab the scarf, pay, run out and get the next bus. Unfortunately, things had not quite gone according to plan... The getting off the bus part went fine, as did the running in, however things went downhill from there. First of all, the scarf had been ridiculously hard to find, then she lost her purse. Finding it had taken the best part of 6 minuets. After she had had found it she _would_ have been able to buy the it and run for the bus, had it not been for the fact that the cues were about the length of the great wall of China. There had been no way that she was going to get the bus after the 9 minuet wait at the checkout, so she went to call Aerith, who ran the art class Namine took, so that she could tell her she'd be late. That was when she realized that her phone was dead, which meant that she couldn't call for a Taxi either. cursing at the world, Namine had stomped over to the bus stop only to realize that she had another 45 minuets till the next bus. Of course, what with Namine being a perfectly logical, normal, scientific teenager, she didn't blame fate. Oh no! she blamed the scarf. Stupid curse of the Hipster Owls. Now She had 45 minuets in the freezing cold to wait, shivering. And that was were Namine was now.

She checked the timings board for the umpteenth time. 43 minuets to go. 41. 38. 35. 32. 29. The wind was blowing her about, it was so strong that Namine was almost certain that she heard tree's cracking under the strain of holding up against it. Rain was pouring down from the sky, drenching all those unfortunate enough to be on earth. All of a sudden, Namine noticed a someone walking passed her, heading for another shop, just up from the bus stop. Someone with golden blonde spiky-ish hair. Someone who looked an awful lot like her best friend, the boy she sat next to in art class...

"Hey! Ventus! Ven! Over here!" Namine called out over the crowds. The moment he turned around, a smile falling from his face and turning into an ominous scowl, Namine realized her mistake. Oh no... Please no... Namine thought as she stared into the big Aegean blue eyes of her best friends twin. "No, actually, i am _not_ Ventus. I'm-" the boy started, but Namine quickly cut in. "Roxas. you're Roxas, Ven's twin." she murmured, staring at the floor, "I'm Namine, I'm his friend from art class. I'm sorry! i can tell you apart if you're both standing next to each other, but i can't if you're apart and turned around and I'm sorry i really didn't mean to offend you and- and oh goodness I'm just going on and on aren't I?" Namine said without looking up. Then, slowly, Roxas began to laugh. Namine's head shot up in confusion "Yeah, just a bit!" he said after he'd managed to contain the worst of his laughter. then he looked at her in confusion. "Of course i know who you are! Are you okay? You look frozen! Aren't you supposed to be at art class with Ven?"

Namine blushed. She didn't know why, but talking to Roxas always made her blush. "uh, yeah, um i am cold. I missed my bus, though, buying my sisters Christmas present... and my phone's out of charge, so i can't get a taxi or phone Aerith to tell her i'll be late... and now i have another, um," she glanced at the timings board again, "26 minuets till the next bus...And yes, i _am_ freezing... I'm sorry, i probably sound like I'm whining, don't i?" she blushed again, and looked back down at the floor. "oh, no! not at all! here, take this!" Roxas said, removing his jacket and pushing it towards her, "Here. Take it, really!" Namine gingerly took the thick wool lined jacket out of his arms and over her thin white jumper. "Thank you!" She smiled up at him (He was about a head taller than her) "Oh, no, it's noth-" Roxas started, but he never got to finish because at that point Namine grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a hug. After about 5 minuets she pulled away, blushing furiously. Roxas just smiled. "Oh, look! you're bus! its early." He Said, pointing to the large, double decker bus currently rounding the corner. He grinned lazily at the sky "Keep the Jacket. You can give it to Ven next time you have art class. Wear it on your way home." Namine smiled at his generosity. After all, she was only his twins best friend. He might be in the same music class as her and have seen her at his house every now and again with Ven, but it wasn't his duty to be this nice. He was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. "Thank You. Really." And the she turned around. She had only taken one step, However, before Roxas had grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Quickly, he pulled a pen out of his bag and scribbled something on the back of her hand, then pushed her onto the bus, winked, and then ran off. Namine blinked, showed the bus driver her ticket, and then wondered down the bus into an empty seat. Only when she was safely seated and the bus had begun to move did she look down at her arm. There, in black felt tip, was an 11 digit number. A mobile number. Namine blushed, and the smiled out of the window.

Maybe the Hipster Owls weren't all that bad, after all.


End file.
